


In the name of Music

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Category: Coco (2017), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Companion! Imelda, Doctor! Hector, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Time Lord Hector, Time Lords and Ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Here is a crossover that absolutely no one asked for. Hector is a Time Lord, trying to escape his past, and Imelda is the companion who helps him find his way again. The rest is history





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are subject to change, as more I update because if I tagged everything, well... it'd be spoilers. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this crossover! This has never been done before and as its creator... I'm really excited to see how it goes. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imelda is a lawyer who uncovers a mysterious plot and Hector arrives for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One note of clarification... Hector is currently in his eight regeneration, and looks nothing like the musician we know and love. I have a plan for how he eventually becomes the actual Hector Rivera we actually are familiar with. 
> 
> I also apologize to those who are currently reading my other fanfics. I've been under the process of going back to my murder mystery AU for the spooky month.

For half her life, despite the fact that she was only in her mid, nearly late twenties, Imelda had a relatively normal life. She had a job as a lawyer, beginning fresh in an entirely new city. Completely dressed in formal clothes and a stern expression, Imelda began to head out, having little idea what she was about to be involved in. 

 

The fact of the matter was that she didn't really expect much out of the ordinary life she was accustomed to. Imelda made her way inside the building, sighing in slight frustration. She was fixing up her new desk, unaware of the fact there would soon be a strange encounter with the strange creatures she would soon run into. A sudden noise, like a muffled thump as if something had fallen and like any typical, curious person... she went to go check it out. Imelda debated just letting it be, but it turned out to be part of something bigger. 

 

"Hello?" She called out from the bathroom door, frowning when she stepped inside and saw no one. Weird. 

 

Hector stretched as he scanned around within his TARDIS. 

 

"There's something... that I'm missing- but what?!"

 

He was being clueless. It was right in front of him, readings of the use of non-human technology. He groaned and turned around, taking a walk around the console before he slapped his forehead. 

 

"HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT?!"

 

He grabbed his sonic and another device before rushing out. The Time Lord parked his TARDIS right on the side of a building in an alley. 

 

Imelda, of course, had somehow not seen what had happened inside the bathroom. Though seeing the discarded clothes on the ground, she frowned, and narrowed her eyes. 

 

The future companion sighed, "Hmm... well, this is odd." 

 

All that was left was a bottle that read 'adipose pills'. Deciding it was important, she grabbed it and went to gather up information on the industry that created the pills. The more she found, the more confusing it got. Considering the strange disappearances. After a moment of debate, she decided to scout the area outside. 

 

Imelda's attention was suddenly drawn to the fact that there was an old, blue police box had been left abandoned in an alleyway. Suspicions taking over, she made her way towards it, determined to make sense of all this. Carefully, she began inspecting it. 

 

Hector sighed with a frown, device in hand. 

 

"Why didn't it work...? I've got to recalibrate this," he grumbled under his breath as he walked back. He turned the corner and saw the dark-haired woman, quickly slipping his device behind him. "May I help you?" The Time Lord asked. 

 

"- please don't try to smoke in there. It's not nice to the box," he huffed, having had other occasions where some guy would think it was a good idea to try and get in to smoke. 

 

Imelda's literal instinctive reaction was to grab the first thing she had in her hands, which happened to be a shoe box, and swung it hard at the blondish-haired man in front of her. She rounded on him. 

 

"And just who do you think you are?" She hissed, one hand clenched tightly, while she made a full effort of cornering this strange man she'd just met. 

 

Hector's eyes widened as he stumbled back. 

 

"Hey! I'm not going to do anything! It's just that's my box and you seemed to have interest in it!" 

 

"Your box? Funny, because I don't seem to remember anytime coming down here where I've seen a police box so you better start talking," Imelda hissed. "Or so help me." She growled in warning. The future companion sighed, but didn't dare move, tapping her foot and expecting an answer. 

 

~geez~ Hector knew he was in trouble until he suddenly recalled his go-to excuse. He pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to her. 

 

Imelda raised an eyebrow. "And that is...?" She questioned, not even bothering to read it at first. 

 

"Read it!" Hector sighed. 

 

"Government property?" Imelda asked, before she slowly stepped back, but her wary expression didn't waver. She didn't seem entirely sure about this one, not saying anything at first. 

 

Hector opened his mouth to speak until he saw three people coming out from one of the buildings behind the short-tempered dark-haired woman. 

 

"Well! Look what we have here, boys!" Someone called, grinning like a fool at Hector and Imelda. "Seems like we've got a couple of... well, what do you know? A blue box! Say, what's your names?" The leader crooned. 

 

"Uh... Ernesto and this is my colleague... Elena! Who are you?" Hector asked, gently grabbing Imelda's arm and pulling her behind him as he stepped back. 

 

"What?" Imelda noticed then settled down a bit. "Of course! Yes, I'm Elena and he's Er..." 

 

"I think you're lying," the red-haired "leader" crooned, but didn't look too happy. 

 

"Why would we be lying? She just... had a few drinks. That's why we're out here so I can help and get her home- we better be off before the boss gets us!" Hector chuckled, pulling Imelda closer. 

 

"What are you doing?" Imelda lowly snarled. "Let me go, idiota." She tried to move back. 

 

"Oh, really?" The "leader" raised an eyebrow. "And, uh... you wouldn't want to happen know about anyone snooping at, say, Adipose Industries?" 

 

"Uhh... the what? Adipose- oh! The weight loss company? I wouldn't know much about it except I don't believe diet pills work- good meals! That's what people need!" He laughed nervously and loudly as he squeezed Imelda's arm lightly to warn her she might blow their cover. 

 

Imelda frowned, before settling down again. 

 

"Right, yes... you know actually, uh, Ernesto? Don't we have that company meeting?" She asked, hinting they had to get out of there. 

 

"Oh- yeahhh. It starts in like five minutes! We better hurry- well, goodbye, folks!" He chuckled as he pushed Imelda past the corner and out of sight before rushing out of the view himself. 

 

"After them, you fools!" The "leader" hissed, ordering her two idiot followers to give chase. 

 

"Keep going and don't look back!" Imelda barked. "But so help me... you better tell me what's going on!" She snapped, grasping Hector's hand and trying to lead them to the building further ahead before they were seen. 

 

"Later!" Hector huffed as he ran after the woman. 

 

Imelda pulled them inside the building, hoping they hadn't been seen and tried to block off the door. 

 

One of the men slammed into the door right as Hector forced into it on the other side, trying to keep them out. 

 

"I'm having a little hard time trusting you right now!" Imelda hissed, but rushed over to help him, simply to make sure they weren't caught. "Who are these people anyways and what do they want with adipose?" 

 

"That is an excellent question that I would like the answer to too, but we're sorta getting chased by said people!" Hector snapped slightly as he tried to force the door shut. "Barricade it!" 

 

Imelda growled and made a point of rolling her eyes to show her frustration, before deciding to continue. 

 

"Alright, let's-" the door flew open with a bang. "Well, isn't that lovely!" She spoke with biting sarcasm. 

 

Hector grabbed her hand and bolted off running again, beige scarf and light-colored trench coat flowing as he turned the corner, his blond hair being swept out of his face. 

 

"You haven't even told me your name!" Imelda snarled as they ran, yanking them into a room and shutting the door. 

 

"How do you know that door will hold when the other one didn't?!" The Time Lord questioned. 

 

Imelda huffed and locked the door, before pulling him away from view, hearing footsteps. She held up a pair of fingers to her lips, slowly bringing them down when the noise on the other side died down. 

 

"I think we're safe," she stated. 

 

Hector sighed through his nose, rubbing his face as he looked out the window of the office. 

 

"What now?" 

 

"Let's just get out of here," Imelda growled as she stalked out. "I hope you're happy, bringing me into this mess." 

 

"I didn't mean to!" The Time Lord sighed. "I didn't even think they'd walk out of there." 

 

"Are you at any point going to tell me your name?" The lawyer asked with a low sort of sound of annoyance. Then again, she hadn't given hers either. 

 

"You haven't even going yours! We just went on a delightful run together and only aliases! I'm the Doctor and you are?" Hector asked with a raised eyebrow, hands reaching to fix his scarf. 

 

"What kind of name is the Doctor?" Imelda asked with an expression reading 'this guy is insane'. After a brief hesitation, she finally gave in. 

 

"Imelda. Imelda Rivera." 


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s a name! People say that all the time! ‘I’m going to the doctor’s’??” Hector huffed. “Is that your real name or was it like what I did with those guys?”

 

“This is my real name, idiota,” Imelda rolled her eyes. “I’m not calling you Doctor. Hector suits you. So…  _ Hector  _ would you care to explain what’s going on?”

 

“How did you get Hector?! I just said my name was the Doctor and you’re just going to choose another name? What if I wanted to call you- Rosita or something?” Hector grumbled before sighing. “I’m not entirely sure… why were you out there?” 

 

“I was going home from work. Something weird is going on in Adipose Industries,” Imelda frowned. She scoffed. “The Doctor can’t be your name. That’s a profession, not a name.” 

 

“What do you mean something weird?” 

 

“Disappearances,” Imelda answered. “A handful of people taking the adipose pills have vanished without a trace, which shouldn’t even be possible, and then you show up.” 

 

“You mean those men who chased us- that was shady,” Hector huffed. 

 

“But they seemed fixated on you,” Imelda retorted, crossing her arms. “So… why don’t you tell me,  _ Hector _ , what’s really going on?” She asked, not in the mood for games. 

 

“I’m trying to find out the same thing.” 

 

“Fine. Then I’m coming with you,” Imelda spoke, leaving little room for argument. 

 

“Oh, no, you aren’t! I’ll find out what’s happening and you can go back to whatever you normally do! Once you’ve told me what you’ve found out,” he huffed, not wanting to risk the human again. 

 

“I’m. Going.” Imelda insisted, snarling. She was more determined. Her arms crossed, refusing to leave. 

 

Hector sighed, “fine, but stay out of danger! And don’t wander off!” 

 

Imelda rolled her eyes. “How do you know I’ll wander off?” She hissed. “You barely even know me!” 

 

“Because everyone does! Please be the one person who doesn’t!” 

 

“You don’t even know I’ll run off!” She countered angrily. 

 

“Everyone always does! You humans have the same tendencies.” 

 

Imelda raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You’re human too, you idiot,” she hissed. “I swear- you sometimes act like you’re not!” She growled, but that was ridiculous. Hector was human. 

 

Hector fell silent, avoiding the question. He couldn’t very well bring up the fact that he wasn’t actually human, despite the human’s assumptions. With a sudden, brightening expression, he replied her comment. 

 

“Of course I’m human. Why wouldn’t I be?” Hector asked. 

 

Imelda slowly opened the door, glancing around to realize the hallway was empty. She gave a brief nod before turning to Hector, and releasing a sharp intake of breath. 

 

“The coast is clear. We have to go… now…” Imelda said in a low, carefully-spoken voice. She bit back a sigh, before walking out, motioning for the… well, she didn’t know anything about Hector, or the Doctor apparently. 

 

Hector didn’t protest this time, deciding instead to follow after the half-irate lawyer. Once outside, he ended up realizing that Imelda was looking at him closely, as if trying to get everything she could about him. 

 

The man had darkish, curly blonde hair and odd beige-looking eyes, wearing a scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore a long overcoat, which was a light gray-like color, which nearly touched his knees. He didn’t exactly seem like he had a really good sense of fashion. 

 

“Look, now, it’s really time for me to go,” Hector cut in, smiling like an idiot. 

 

“What happened to us working together?” Imelda asked, her words clipped and clearly annoyed. She wasn’t about to step down from the investigation, the lawyer refusing to so much as move from her spot. 

 

“Si, we will finish this and go our separate ways,” Hector flashed a smile. He didn’t particularly like this, especially after having lost his previous companion, and having to deal with something happening to Imelda simply wouldn’t do. 

 

Imelda smirked, “finally. Now… where to?” 

 

Hector stopped for a moment before suddenly brightening in attitude. 

 

“Adipose Industries, of course!” 


End file.
